unikittyfandomcom-20200222-history
Unikitty Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 October 2017
08:49 Helo! 08:49 wait I will get proof that I designed the logo 08:49 What logo? 08:50 of the lele movie 08:50 Ah 08:50 it's quiet. 08:50 08:50 too quiet. 08:50 great 08:51 Lel 08:51 sup 08:51 Wb 08:52 what 08:52 gello 08:52 testing bot 08:52 Ok 08:52 Chat bot or generic? 08:52 bot a not 08:53 Not a bot 08:52 Chat bot or generic? 08:52 bot a not 08:53 Not a bot 08:53 Also back for a bit 08:53 front 08:53 WB 08:53 gtg. seeya 08:53 bye! 08:53 who remembers the major nixel account 08:53 gello 08:53 hi againagain 08:53 Whos Richard 08:53 Tung is this you 08:54 richard is bot 08:54 Unless.. 08:54 Chat bot 08:54 Bye 08:55 The bot is a spy 08:55 :} 08:55 WE have a spy 08:55 Seems like the bot is doubling up some things. 08:55 >:] 08:55 It's saying that I said "chat bot or generic" twice in the log. 08:55 Yeah, I refreashed 08:55 owo whats this 08:55 it does that when that happens 08:56 Me lol 08:56 WB 08:56 now we need to email wikia to get a bot tag on this account 08:56 uwu 08:56 BRB for a bit, I'll join back in a bit. 08:56 WB 08:56 K 08:56 K 08:58 Sleepy time 09:02 aw 09:02 ok, good night. 09:03 WB x3 09:04 and so the chat dies 09:04 gello 09:06 100010101 09:06 gello 09:06 BEEP BEEP 09:07 Odd how when I logged out of the bot the logs started getting posted through my main 09:07 SUP, FRICKERS?! 09:07 I'm back. XD 09:07 wb 09:07 Hi Mixing 09:07 gello Mixing 09:07 hi 09:07 WB 09:07 Zoot can I ask you somehting 09:07 Sure. 09:08 who are you people lol 09:08 don't you remember me? 09:08 h 09:08 I'm every troll on the Mls wiki 09:08 jk 09:08 what 09:08 Is there a way to make the loggers hidden in the activity? 09:08 Yeah 09:08 Since I've seen some wikis with quiet logs. 09:08 I contacted wiki about it 09:09 RIght now logs are glitiching and going through my main 09:09 That was quick response. 09:10 ok but 09:11 Shame bots don't have a listing as a special button. 09:11 Since it reads as the chat mod list. 09:13 yeah 09:14 Ok but guys 09:15 y'know if i had known that none of the other like a hundred people in the room were gonna record & upload to YT i would've grabbed the unikitty panel. #regret 09:15 ye? 09:16 I think I read something about someone posting a fuller synopsis somewhere. 09:17 http://www.toonzone.net/forums/threads/lego-unikitty.5592181/page-6#post-85495521 09:17 It mentions a "sidekick". 09:17 Guessing it's that grey tombstone character. 09:18 I know the person who posted that is on wikia 09:18 idk if they saw the episode though 09:18 The BZ power user? 09:18 I've changed a noticeable lot over the past few months since Mixels ended. 09:18 I mostly wanted to document the Q&A stuff 09:19 You linked a toonzone user 09:19 Pre-Ending me was pretty much "Happy fren who jokes around" 09:19 A ToonZone user quoting a BZ power user 09:19 I missed the Bzp user 09:19 ah 09:19 nvm then 09:19 jed1ndy 09:19 and now I'm just summarized by violent screeching 09:19 Don't know if they're on wiki. 09:19 gello 09:20 also i have no idea what anyone is talking about 09:20 WB 09:20 Unikitty stuff. 09:20 I clearly can't read. lol 09:20 sup meltus 09:20 Helo 09:22 can i ask an absolutely random question 09:22 What is it? 09:23 if you were a Greek philosopher which one would you be 09:23 idk 09:23 Hmm... 09:23 but if I were a greek philosopher i would be 09:23 a greek philosopher 09:23 * Dadaw gets shot in the head 09:23 *que ball 09:23 i'd be fricking diogenes 09:24 Thales of Miletus? 09:24 I'm just a submarine 09:26 https://youtu.be/-A3IlRATIsI 1:38 - 2:32 for why 09:27 cussing warning 09:27 am I the only one with chat hax? 09:28 Yes 09:28 lols 09:28 richard is a hacker 09:28 ban him 09:28 Oh deer 09:28 i'm actually the chat bot 09:28 IK 09:29 * Dadaw gets banned instead by Richard the Brick 09:29 What is bot and how do work 09:29 Accidentally left 09:29 Just put in a quarter and 09:29 yeah 09:30 *let it slide 09:30 WB 09:31 Well that was quick 09:31 WB 09:31 gello 09:33 wikia turned offbadges for some reason 09:33 Yeah, I noticed 09:33 Eh, possibly for a reason 09:34 I really don't mind 09:34 WB 09:35 * TheMeltusMixel554 sinks 09:35 Everyone's excited for Super Mario Odyssey 09:35 Not me 09:35 Almost everyone 09:36 I am, but I don't have a Switch. XP 09:38 Well Grampus. 09:38 oh boy, super mario 64 2 comes out tomorrow!! 09:39 gtg 09:39 K 09:39 See ya! 09:39 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e5lSlOJvx-Q 09:39 yay doodle toons 09:39 I think I'm gonna head off, too. 09:39 aww 09:39 ok, bye 09:39 See ya guys later. 09:40 Hey! 09:40 Well... 09:40 I might leave too. 2017 10 26